PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: ANALYSIS CORE The overarching goal of the Analysis Core is to optimize the quality and relevance of research produced through the Pilot Studies mounted by NERC/RCMAR Scientists. This Core draws on a well-established, team- based approach to preparing young scholars in sophisticated analytic methods, on a rich array of existing data relevant to the Center's thematic focus, and on synergies with a nation-wide network of sister universities that complement this mission. It will ensure that Pilot Studies make efficient use of study resources, use methods that maximize validity, and yield findings with clear and meaningful inference to the larger target populations. To achieve this, Analysis Core members will be intimately involved in all aspects of the NERC/RCMAR effort. Our team integrates diverse methods from epidemiology, biostatistics, medical anthropology, health economics, health services and policy, and health outcomes research, and augments a robust quantitative capacity with exceptional experience in qualitative methods specific to minority communities. Thus, the specific aims are to: 1) collaborate with the Research Education Component to implement analytic methods to optimize validity, inference, and generalizability of Pilot Studies and grant applications; 2) ensure the reliability and validity of study measures and minimize measurement error; 3) apply a flexible and comprehensive data analytic strategy for basic cross-sectional and more complex data structures; 4) partner with Pilot Study NERC/RCMAR Scientists and their mentors to maximize efficient use of Center resources; 5) as appropriate, assist Pilot Study NERC/RCMAR Scientists in integrating qualitative and quantitative methods to contextualize and enhance the cultural relevance and public health impact of their studies; 6) provide structured support and formal, didactic instruction; and 7) continue to develop and critically evaluate a catalogue of data sets containing information on the health disparities of older AI/ANs for use by past and present NERC/RCMAR Scientists. The Analysis Core will be directed by Spero M. Manson, PhD (Pembina Chippewa), Distinguished Professor of Public Health and Psychiatry, and director, Centers from American Indian and Alaska Native Health, School of Public Health, University of Colorado, Anschutz Medical Campus (UCD/AMC). Dr. Manson is well known for his work in mixed methods, with 40 years of experience integrating qualitative and quantitative investigative procedures that has enriched the study of AI/AN health. Clemma Muller, PhD, Research Assistant Professor, School of Nursing, and co-director of Partners for Native Health (P4NH), WSU, will co-lead this Core. An epidemiologist and biostatistician, she joined NERC/RCMAR nearly 15 years ago as a mentor and now moves into a major role in this effort. This transition reflects her leadership of the Methods and Analysis Core of two other NIH-funded centers led by Drs. Manson and Buchwald. They and their team will maximize scientific rigor while accommodating logistical and methodological challenges that arise in real-world research in Native communities.